dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Iop/Agility
Equipment (Moved from Iop/Agility/1) Getting 8 AP ; Amulet : Dragolyre, +1 AP, '-35 agi' The Celestial Brooch, +1 AP, +2 dmg, +5 crit, '-20 wis' Modified Dragolyre, +1 AP, '-15 agi' Kam Assutra Amulet, +1 AP The Treemu, +1 AP, +11-20 wis, +3-5 dmg, '-21-90 agi' Xelor Amulet, +1 AP, +2 crit, +3 dmg, '-30 int' The Stars Custard Tart, +1 AP, +16-25 life, +16-25 wis Skill of Dolls, +1 AP, x-45 vit, x-5 phys red Aerdala Amulet, +1 AP, +21-30 agi, +21-30 vit, +2-3 Damage (I added this on to here. i dont understand why it wasnt here before, seems such an obvious choice Spenceroon7891 18:14, 20 November 2008 (UTC)) ; Belt : Dazzling Belt, +1 AP, +1-30 life, +1-30 wis, +1-3 dmg edit: However Dazzling Belts do not exist on Rushu, but this one does Powerful Dazzling Belt, +1 AP, +31-40 Wisdom, +31-40 life, +4-5 damages ; Boots : (none) ; Cloak : Treecloak, +1 AP, +1-30 vit, '-11-210 agi' Dazzling Cloak, +1 AP, +1-20 wis, +1-30 life, +1-3 dmg ; Hat : Treechelmet, +1 AP, x-35 vit, '-1 MP' Chafer Helmet, +1 AP, '-21-70 agi' Caracap, +1 AP, x-60 vit ; Ring : Treering, +1 AP, '-75 agi' Ring of Satisfaction, +1 AP, '-150 agi' Satisfied Summoner's Ring, +1 AP, '-200 agi' Gelano, +1 AP ; Weapon : Treechnid Root Bow, +1 AP, +15 wis, '-66 vit' Ni'Ninnin Wand, +1 AP, +11-20 wis, +21-40 life God Rod, +1 AP, +25 wis, +40 life, +1 crit, '-40 agi' Getting Agility, Life and Wisdom ; Amulet : Wabbit Set amulet, x-30 agi, x-30 vit, x-5% dmg Crackler Pendant, +16-25 agi, +16-25 life, +2-6 magic red Plain Crackler Amulet, x-25 agi, x-25 vit, x-8 phys red Turquoise Amulet, x-25 agi, x-30 vit Modified Amulet Itbe : +20 agi Wind Kwakamulet, +16-20 agi, +2 crit, set bonus ; Belt : Celerity Belt, x-35 agi, '-x-15 wis' Yellow Turtle Belt, x-35 agi, x-30 vit The Xerbo, x-35 agi, x-20 wis, x-5% dmg The Vegete Hative, x-30 agi Ouginiakal Belt, x-25 agi, x-15% dmg Banisation Belt, x-20 agi, x-5 crit Wild Banisation Belt, x-20 agi, x-5 crit ; Boots : Winged Boots, x-40 agi, '-range' Eni Kere Miracle Boots, x-30 agi Croboots, x-30 agi, x-15% dmg, x-5 crit Klime's Ultra-Powerful Boots, +25 agi, +25 life Klime's Powerful Boots, +25 agi, +25 life Iop's Crushers, +25 agi Skill Boots, +16-25 agi Anticipation Boots, +16-25 agi ; Cloak : Mad Tofu Cloak, +1-100 agi, +1 MP Maimpa Cloak, x-30 agi, x-20 vit Ellinie Cloak, +11-20 agi ; Hat : Toady, x-50 agi, set bonus Eachure Hat, +11-60 agi +11-60 life Vegadgear, x-40 agi, x-50 life White Scara Helmet, +1-30 agi, +1-30 vit, +1-15 wis, set bonus ; Pet : Bow Meow, +80 agi Air Bwak, +80 agi, set bonus ; Ring : Young Vald's ring, x-25 agi, x-25 vit, x-15 wis, x-3 crit Dark Treering, +11-20 agi, +11-20 wis, +11-20 life Wind Kwakring, +16-20 agi, +5-10% dmg, set bonus White Scararing, +1-20 agi, +1-10% dmg, +1-4 crit, set bonus ; Weapon : Hypnotic Deceitful Daggers, +60 agi, +15 wis, +4 crit Beautiful Deceitful Daggers, +52 agi, +12 wis, +4 crit I Kea Bow, New Model, +21-50 agi, '-3-19 wis' Powerful Tabi staff, +45 agi, +10 life I Kea Bow, Special Model, +21-45 agi, '-3-17 wis' Deceitful Daggers, +44 agi, +10 wis, +3 crit I Kea Bow, Standard Model, +21-42 agi, '-2-16 wis' Bashers, +40 agi Great Tabi staff, +40 agi, +15 life Powerful Stek Knife, +40 agi, +22 life Sky Wand, +40 agi, +30 life Raziel, +30 str +40 agi, +40 life, '-10 wis' Blessdags, +31-40 agi, +31-40 life, +2-6 crit I Kea Bow, Sale Model, +21-40 agi, '-1-15 wis' Elorie Entuwan's Cruel Daggers, +21-40 agi, +21-40 vit, +4-5 damage, '-1 MP' Cruel Trovel, +11-40 agi, +1-2 damage, +1 MP Carnivorous Staff, x-40 agi, set bonus It's been suggested on many occasions to have this list moved to another guide. I've moved it here for the time being till the builds are more refined, so that it can be included in a later build. Galrauch (talk) 23:07, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Thoughts All of these guides are god awful in my opinion. In order for an Agility Iop to be the least bit decent NEEDS to be scrolled then points put into Agility. This build should be put under the + column considering to make an Agility Iop good you will need quite a bit of money or hard work farming. Most of the guides say to put points into intelligence, wisdom, and chance which is the exact opposite of what you're trying to accomplish. These guides are also outdated when it comes to vitality and life. Odyn91 (talk) 17:50, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Pretty much every Build on the Wiki is. Just so time consuming editing and keeping them up to date, not to mention trying to keep a univeral approach. They're be done one day, maybe when we get some new content on Dofus. ;-) Galrauch (talk) 19:14, September 25, 2009 (UTC)